Love Square
by goten22
Summary: After ash finally finishes the Sinnoh League he and Dawn decide to meet up with old friends. In this case, May and Drew. Coincidently Ash has a crush on May who likes Drew who likes Dawn who likes Ash.
1. To Hoenn!

**Well I managed to get three reviews like i wanted ( though one was criticizing the soon-to-be-story). **

**Silent Memento or whatever your name is- have you realized this story hasn't started yet and thats why it's only 96 words or are you just that damn dumb.**

**Lunar Eclipse- I appreciate you reviewing even though this isn't your favorite pairings story so for you i think ill put in some ikarishipping**

**Mitja K- I like Pearlshipping to, the most out of all pairings actually, but we'll have to wait till the future to find out the final pairings**

**By the way for this to work i have to up the ages a little**

**Ages:**

**Ash- 16**

**Dawn-14**

**May- 15**

**Drew- 16**

**Brock- 19**

**--**

Love Square

"Well I guess thats it" said a young man with a fainted Turtwig cradled in his hands and a pikachu on his back

"It's alright Ash you can't win them all, the Pokemon league is home to the best of the best" said a blunette girl with a piplup standing beside her

" I know Dawn but I really thought I'd finally become a Pokemon Champion"

" Ya I know what you mean, I felt the same way when I became runner up at the Grand festival, except of course I thought I'd become Contest Master"

" How about we go to the nearest Pokemon center and rest up, it is our last day together you know" said a third person who was much older than the others and had dark skin.

" Ok Brock " the other two said in unison

The trio walked to the closest pokemon center they could find and quickly went to sleep. It wasn't until morning that any of them woke up. After saying his goodbyes Brock left to catch his ferry while Ash and Dawn stayed at the pokemon center.

" So Ash where are you gonna be going" Dawn asked

" Well I was thinking I would go to the Hoenn region to see my friends and take a break for a while"

" Do you think i could come with you" Dawn asked knowing that if Brock was here he would laugh his ass off. After all it didn't take a genius to figure out that Dawn had a crush on Ash.

" I guess you could but why do you _want _to come"

" What I can't spend more time with my friend" Dawn said pretending to be mad so Ash would just dismiss the question. It worked too.

" Um nevermind, just follow me to the ferry"

Dawn squealed with happiness as she followed Ash to the ferry station.

_All passengers going to Slateport city please board the S.S. Craig now_

" Thats us Dawn, we better hurry"

Ash and Dawn ran as fast as they could and just by minutes made it in the S.S. Craig. As soon as they got their Ash took out his newly bought pokephone to tell May that he and Dawn would be coming to Slateport soon.

" Ok, so your going to be at the Slateport ferry station waiting for us (pause) alright thanks May" Ash said hanging up

" So May is gonna be their" Dawn asked

"Yup"

" You know I just realized how long it's been since I've seen her"

"Ya me too"

" Well my room is here so I'll see you tommorow Ash"

"Ok see ya"

After Ash found his room he opened the room and immediately threw himself on the bed

"Wow I can't believe we're gonna get to see May again huh Pikachu"

" Pika Pi " The little yellow mouse said

" Tommorow will be great, 'night pikachu"

"Pika"

After a long, nice sleep Ash woke up to the sound of a knocking on his door. As he went to change his clothes he heard Dawn's voice from the other side the door "Ash wake up we're already at Slateport!" After hearing this he immediately ran to the door and opened it, apparently forgetting he was in his tank top and boxers.

Dawn's face color turned to a deep shade of red and she almost lost consciousness. Luckily Ash didn't notice since he was so freaked out that he was in his boxers. After changing into his regular clothes Ash and Dawn went to the exit of the boat.

"Hey Dawn sorry about what happened back there I was just really excited"

" Its alright Ash lets just try not to bring it up" Dawn said as she was slowly getting her blush back

" Thats defiantly fine with me" Ash said giving Dawn a wide smile

As they neared the exit Dawn and Ash could already see May waiting for them. Ash started sprinting toward the exit all the while crashing into people and gaining quite a few curses. Pikachu was hanging on Ash for his life. Dawn would pass by all the passengers and politely apologize for her friend.

When Ash finally came out of the ferry he quickly spotted May. He smiled very widely and started waving so May could see him. Then something caught his attention. May was clinging onto someone. Ash came closer to get a better view of who it was.

A frown then found it's way on Ash's lips. The person May was clinging onto it was none other than Mr. Hotshot himself, Drew. Ash started remembering the day Drew came to Sinnoh.

_Flashback_

_Ash and the gang were in a pokemon center waiting for Drew. Ash hadn't seen Drew for a while so he was looking forward to the visit._

_The door opened and a green-haired teen came through it. He was the probably the same age as Ash with a couple months difference_

" _Drew! Your finally here" Ash said_

" _Ya Ash and I've been itching for a pokemon battle ever since I came to Sinnoh"_

" _You got one! Oh, but first I'd like to introduce you to Dawn and you already know Brock"_

" _So your Drew huh, I've heard your a great co-ordinator" Dawn said_

" _Ya and I've heard your not a bad co-ordinator yourself"_

_Dawn took a questioning look at Ash and he nodded. Dawn then turned back to look at Drew and smiled " I guess so"_

" _Oh and Drew before we battle I'd like to know how is May"_

" _She's fine, In fact she asked me out the other day"_

"_What did you say?" Dawn asked while Ash clenched his fist_

" _To be honest I said I'll think about it, but now I think I might reject it"_

" _Why" _

_Drew then looked Dawn straight in the eye " 'cause theres another"_

_End Flashback_

Ash was pissed off Drew said he like someone other than May but still took May any way. Dawn finally came out of the exit a to see Ash frozen. Dawn looked at the same direction Ash was looking at and saw that May was clinging onto Drew.

'' Didn't Drew say he liked another girl?'' Dawn thought

Then she thought of something. Why was Ash staring at them anyway. Did he care? To Dawn it all made sense now. Ash liked May!! But she wasn't about to let May take him from her that easily...

**Tiring and Short. That bites. Ketchum kid and Jonz, you guys have to understand I didn't even know if I would make this story that is why I asked people to review first to see if they liked the idea. But thanks for trying to correct me. Btw Review what couple you want in the end or should i have a poll you tell me bye**


	2. My Apology

**Ok so know its been like a year since i made this story. But in that year that went by my grammar and the way i write stories has greatly improved. I am going to continue with this story and ill be updating it a lot more. don't think ill write a new chapter like every week though cause i wont. So yeah. I was mostly motivated to continue the story because i went back to fanfiction to read some stories and then i went to my profile. I noticed how much reviews id gotten since i was gone. Personally i hate it when someone makes a story that i enjoy and then they just quit updating it. Because i know how horrible that feeling is, i don't want my readers to feel it (Although you probably already did). I know you al hate me for taking this long to finally update but i promise i'll try to make it up.**


	3. The Arrival

The Arrival

When Ash and Dawn finally came down from the ferry, they headed right toward May and Drew. May noticed that Ash was mad for some reason. That boy could be so cryptic sometimes.

"May could I talk to you, you know, privately" Ash said with a tinge of aggravation in his voice. May pondered on why Ash was acting so strangely.  
She also pondered on why he wanted to talk to her privately but she agreed anyway. She followed Ash behind into a secluded store.

"Um...so what is it you want to tell me Ash," May said

"To be honest I uh wanted to tell you that um you know how Drew came to Sinnoh that one time?" Ash asked. At this point, May was really puzzled as to what Ash wanted to say.

"Yeah I remember why?"

"Well it's just that, that was when you had just asked out Drew and he told me that he liked someone else so um I'm sorry if this ruins anything you had but I think you should have known." May laughed.

"Ash don't be silly, that was before he gave me an answer so he obviously got over whoever it was he liked," May giggled. Meanwhile, Dawn and Drew where pretty much talking about the same thing.

"So Drew, I was wondering, back in Sinnoh you said you didn't want to go out with May because of another girl you liked. What was that about?" Dawn asked

Drew laughed, "Oh that, well Dawn I wanted to see how long it would take for you to fall for my charm, which is why I looked at you after I said that" Drew laughed again.

"Well somebody is full of himself," Dawn mumbled as she went towards Ash and May, who were coming out of the secluded store. Dawn wondered what they talked about.  
Inside she was still extremely angry at Ash. After all their time together, Ash somehow did not notice her feelings at all, and he had feelings for another girl. Just what she needed.

"So me and Dawn will go check in to our hotel and we'll meet you guys back at the Slateport Pokemon center and we'll get some food" Ash suggested.

May giggled, "Oh since when did you sleep in hotels Ash, when we traveled it was always Pokemon centers. Dawn what did you do to him." That statement made Dawn blush but Ash just frowned and whispered to Dawn for them to get going.

Drew finally caught up and he noticed Ash's anger. "Whats up with him," Drew asked. May just shrugged her shoulders and the duo took off to the Pokemon center.

--------------------------------------------At The Hotel----------------------------------------------

"Ash is there something you wanna talk about?" Dawn asked innocently. Ever since they left May and Drew Ash had been acting strange. He was very angry and depressed at the same time.

"No I think i'm just gonna take a fast nap once we check in. Oh and Dawn we are gonna share a room because they only had one left, is that okay with you?" Ash replied.

Dawn, a little reluctant at first, managed to agree. Soon Dawn and Ash checked in and Ash went and lay on the bed while Dawn took a shower.  
Their agreement was that once Dawn dried up and finished all of her lady stuff, they would go to the pokecenter.  
When Dawn dried up she went over to wake Ash, to no avail. Ash just tossed and turned and wouldn't wake up. Dawn started poking him but that didn't work either.  
Suddenly, Ash, still asleep, grabbed one of Dawn's arms while she was poking him, and he pulled her onto himself. That finally woke Ash, and the first thing he saw when he woke was a really red face.  
Their faces were only centimeters away and now even Ash was starting to blush. It was as if there was an invisible force field outlining both Dawn and Ash and it did not allow either of them to move.  
They were both silent, just staring into each others eyes. Finally Pikachu crawled from under the bed and politely asked, "Pika pika?"

Dawn quickly got off of Ash and Ash quickly apologized. "I'm so s-sorry Dawn, I-I don't know what h-happened."

"It's ok Ash, I shouldn't have startled you."

"Maybe we should act like this didn't happen, just like with what happened in the ferry."

"Yeah I think so too." But secretly Dawn wanted Ash to remember that moment forever. She knew she would. They then headed toward where May and Drew were.  
Once they reached the pokecenter, it was obvious it was crowded. They went inside and tried to find May and Drew, it would get dark in an hour, so they had to get going soon.  
But once they found them, Ash wished they never would have found them. May and Drew were lip locking right at the couches. Ash was feeling a sting at his eyes, he couldn't bear to watch.  
Ash ran out fast, forcing Dawn to run after him. Drew noticed this and, with much difficulty, stopped lip locking with May. He explained to her and together they ran to catch up to Ash and Dawn.  
Ash successfully fled the center. Worried, Dawn ran back to the hotel to see if Ash had went there. It was getting dark now. In a matter of twenty minutes Dawn got back to the hotel.  
Dawn quickly went up to her room opened the door and the first thing she saw was a fifteen-year old teenager sleeping in a bed covered with tissues...

**I know its short but it's only for me too get warmed up and rethink of a plot. The rest of the chapters won't be this short I swear. Think of this as a preview of things to come.**


End file.
